Prawda czy wyzwanie?
Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a. Uczestnicy musieli pokonać przeszkody z małpką. Innym wychodziło to lepiej , a innym trochę gorzej . Było też śmiesznie i boleśnie. Prawdopodobnie nastąpi odnowienie się niektórych par . W poprzednim odcinku nikt nie odpadł, ale w tym nie będzie taryfy ulgowej! Co dzisiaj czeka naszych uczestników? Która drużyna będzie górą? Pumy? A może Wilki? '''Chef: '''Ej Chris, statyści się pytają kiedy im zapłacisz. '''Chris: '''Na wszystkie te pytania, poza tym ostatnim dowiecie się dzisiaj...w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *przed domkami uczestników* '''Trent: '''Jak miło Cię znów widzieć. Szkoda, że mamy tak mało czasu dla siebie. '''Gwen: '''Trzeba się cieszyć z tego co się ma. Poza tym, jak po wczorajszym? Wyspany? '''Trent: Tak, tylko że zdziwiła mnie nachalność Cody'ego. Widać, że dalej coś do ciebie czuję. Gwen: '''Ale ja do niego nie. Lubię go, ale nie na tyle żeby się z nim związać. Nie ma czasu na miłość, tutaj się liczy codzienna walka z wyzwaniami tego wariata. '''Trent: '''I wytrzymywaniem z dziwną drużyną. Coś ostatnio u nas napięta atmosfera. Jest to spowodowane przez Alejandro. Manipulował większością dziewczyn, a nawet nie cofnął się przed sabotowaniem własnej drużyny. Była okazja aby się go pozbyć, ale Cody wybrał Sierrę... '''Gwen: '''Coś tam gadał, że to z powodu Noah'a, ponoć Sierra zaczęła go traktować podobnie. Ale nie wracajmy do niego, jest jeden sposób abyś mógł się pozbyć Alejandro. Twoja drużyna musiałaby przegrać, a następnie musiałabyś ją przekonać aby wyrzucić go. *Alejandro ukrywa się za drzewem* '''Alejandro (PZ): '''No proszę...Trent ma jeszcze czelność spiskować z Gwen. Chce sabotować drużynę aby mnie wywalić? Życzę mu powodzenia...chociaż mógłby to zrobić. Sadie owinąłem wokół palca i gra tak jak jej zagram, Owen się waha, a z Noah'iem da się jakoś pogadać. Trent i Leshawna tak prędko się mnie nie pozbędą. *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój dziewczyn* '''Leshawna: '''Sadie...dziewczyno posłuchaj mnie. To co mówił Ci Alejandro to były same kłamstwa. '''Sadie: '''Alejandro by mnie nigdy nie okłamał. '''Leshawna: '''Ile ty go znasz? Zaledwie tydzień lub krócej. Słuchaj, ja też dałam się wkręcić w jego grę w trzecim sezonie... '''Sadie: '''Nic więcej nie mów! Po prostu widzisz, że Alejandro jest dobrym zawodnikiem i boisz się tego, że przegrasz! '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Kurczę. Nie wiedziałam, że to będzie takie trudne. Nie sądziłam, że Sadie może być taka naiwna. *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój dziewczyn* '''Courtney: Eva? Widziałaś może Bridgette i Gwen? *Eva nie zwraca uwagi na Courtney, ponieważ biję poduszkę* Eva (PZ): To jeden z tych dni, w których jestem zła. Zupełnie bez powodu. Muszę się wyładować, dzięki DJ za radę. Chris: '''*przez megafon* Obozowicze! Migusiem na plażę! Tam czeka Was wyzwanie. *uczestnicy idą na plaże* '''Owen: '''Jestem głodny! Ten piasek nawet wydaje apetyczny. '''Noah: '''Owen, nie jedz tego! '''Courtney: '''Jesteście dziewczyny! Wszędzie was szukałam. Gdzie byłyście cały ranek? '''Bridgette: '''Poszłam się przejść z Geoff'em na plażę. Wiecie...dzisiaj rocznica odkąd chodzimy ze sobą. '''Gwen: '''Sporo czasu już. Gratuluję. '''Bridgette: '''Ty będziesz mogła niedługo świętować z Trentem. Widziałam Was dzisiaj rano przed domkami. '''Gwen (PZ): Eh. No dobra, wierzę że niedługo też tak będę świętować z nim. Wczoraj wszystko wróciło, wspomnienia z pierwszego sezonu. Przez tę noc gwiazd. Trent: '''*do Leshawny* Znam sposób na eliminacje Alejandro. Musimy przegrać. '''Leshawna: '''Zwariowałeś? Chcę się jego pozbyć, ale nie kosztem drużyny. '''Trent: A mamy inne wyjście? Mieliśmy okazję, ale nie wyszło. Leshawna: Odpadł DJ i Sierra. Pum jest więcej. Musi być inny sposób. Chris: Wkońcu! Ja się już zaczynałem nudzić? *drużyny patrzą się na stażystów* Cody: '''Co im się stało? '''Chris: '''A z nudów, postanowiłem sobie zorganizować walki gladiatorów. Fajnie, co? '''Cody (PZ): *trzęsie się* Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest nasze wyzwanie. Chris: '''Ale to nie jest waszym wyzwaniem! '''Eva (PZ): Szkoda! Bardzo chętnie bym powalczyła. Chris: Wasze wyzwanie jest banalne. Kojarzycie grę prawda, czy wyzwanie? Zagramy w nią. Geoff: '''Ale super! Pamiętam jak mojemu ziomkowi dałem wyzwanie, aby zatańczył w sukience przed dyrektorem szkoły. Zrobił to! '''Alejandro: *przewraca oczami* Alejandro (PZ): '''Te wyzwanie to łatwizna. Więc jak Trent i Leshawna spróbują sabotować, drużyna się skapnie że coś jest nie tak. '''Chris: Usiądźcie w okręgu. Zaraz wam wyjaśnię zasady. *drużyny zajmują miejsca* Courtney (PZ): Nigdy nie brałam czynnego udziału w takiej grze. W pierwszym sezonie, co prawda wymyśliłam parę wyzwań. Ale to nie jest to samo. Gwen (PZ): '''Widać, że Chris postanowił nam odpuścić tym razem. Czyżby wróciły do niego ludzkie uczucia? Albo zmodyfikował grę, aby nas podręczyć. '''Chris: '''W porażkowej grze prawda czy wyzwanie jest jeden haczyk. Możecie tylko raz wziąć pytanie, które wam przysługuję! '''Geoff: '''Ale to jest bez sensu! Przecież ta gra nazywa się...PRAWDA CZY WYZWANIE! *wstaję* '''Bridgette: Spokojnie kochanie. Chris: Pozwól mi dokończyć! Dodatkową kartę z prawdą, możecie uzyskać gdy poprawnie wykonacie wyzwanie. Jeżeli odmówicie wykonania zarówno wyzwania i prawdy, to odpacie z gry. I będziecie musieli założyć to! *pokazuje czapke kurczaka* Duncan: '''To żeś się postarał. *Chef przynosi butelkę* '''Owen: *patrzy się na butelkę* Mogę łyka? Chris: Prawdę, czy wyzwanie mam tutaj!*pokazuje pudełka* *Chris kręci butelką, wybór pada na Cody'ego* Chris: '''Cody. Prawda, czy wyzwanie? '''Cody (PZ): '''Pytanie by mnie pogrążyło, dlatego wybrałem wyzwanie. '''Cody: '''Wyzwanie. '''Chris: *bierze kartke* Załóż strój pastereczki i ją udawaj. *pokazuje mu strój* Cody: CO?! Duncan: *śmieję się* Dawaj pastereczko, zawołaj owieczki swoje! Courtney: Duncan! Powinneś wspierać zawodnika swojej drużyny. Duncan: Eh...dawaj Cody, bądź dobrym pasterzem. Duncan (PZ): 'Księżniczka, czasem potrafi popsuć zabawę. Ale ma rację, jestem liderem to niestety muszę wspierać moją druzynę, w której są dzieciaki. Dlatego jest moją zastępczynią. '''Cody: '*przebrany za pastereczke* Oh, Dolly! Tutaj jesteś. '''Chris: Więcej emocji! Cody: '''Ale ta sukienka mnie ciśnie! '''Eva: Postaraj się, bo twoja owieczka wyląduję w morzu i będziesz musiał po nią w tym płynąć. Bridgette: 'Eva! '''Eva: '''No co? Nie chcę przegrać! '''Cody: '*patrzy się na Gwen* Dla Gwen. *udaje damski głosik* Ojej! Dolly! Moja kochana owieczko, tutaj jesteś! Dołącz do stada! *Wyjące Wilki się śmieją* '''Chris: Brawo! Pumy zdobywają jeden punkt, ale nie otrzymujesz dodatkowej prawdy. Cody: '''Czemu? Przecież paradowałem w tym stroju i udawałem kobietę! '''Chris: Ale na początku marudziłeś, więc nic nie dostaniesz. Ciesz się, że dałem ci punkt. Cody (PZ): '''Gdzie oni trzymali ten strój? Ale mnie swędzi! *Cody kręci butelką, która wybiera Sadie* '''Chris: '''Sadie! Prawda, czy wyzwanie? '''Sadie: Em nie jestem pewna... Alejandro: *szepta* Wybierz prawdę. Sadie: Prawda. Chris: '''Jesteś tego pewna? Potem będziesz musiała wykonywać wyzwania. '''Leshawna: *szepta* Wybierz wyzwanie, prawde zostawisz na później. Alejandro: '''Prawda. '''Leshawna: '''Wyzwanie '''Alejandro: '''Leshawno! Jak śmiesz wpływać na decyzje pięknej damy Sadie. '''Leshawna: Ty też to robisz! Sadie: '''Ja... '''Alejandro: Ale ja mogę. Jestem liderem i wiem co robię. Sadie: Ja rezygnuje! Nie chcę prawdy, ani wyzwania! Chris: To musisz się zmierzyć z tym. *zakłada na jej głowę czapke kurczaka* Do Chefa na ławkę. *Sadie odchodzi* Sadie (PZ): '''Spanikowałam. Nie wiedziałam, co wybrać. Niby powinnam zaufać Alejandro, ale w tym wypadku też Leshawna miała rację. '''Alejandro (PZ): Leshawna sama sobie daje kłody pod nogi. Idealnie. Leshawna (Pz): Chciałam dobrze jej doradzić, Sadie raczej nie jest z tych co by chętnie wykonywali wyzwania. *Jest kolejka Geoff'a, który bez problemu wykonuje swoje wyzwanie - pocałowanie w policzek Duncana. Następnie przychodzi kolej Owena, który ma wytrzymać z pijawkami dziesięć sekund. Wytrzymuje, dzięki czemu jego drużyna otrzymuje punkt.* Owen (PZ): Przez chwilę, czułem się jak kartonik po soku. Wyciśnięty i ostatnie soki z niego wypłynęły. Chris: '''Gwen! Prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Gwen: Wyzwanie. Chris: '''*losuje kartkę* Poliż Trenta w policzek. *Trent jest zakłopotany* '''Gwen: '''No dobrze. *niepewnie podchodzi do kolegi i go liże* '''Chris: Wspaniale! Pumy mają kolejny punkt! Gwen (PZ): '''Teraz to Bridgette i Courtney nie dadzą mi spokoju. '''Trent (PZ): To wyzwanie bardzo mi się spodobało. Chris: Courtney! Prawda czy wyzwanie? Courtney: 'Prawda, nie mam nic do ukrycia. '''Chris: '*wybiera kartkę* Czyżby? To powiedz, co robiłaś wczorajszej nocy. '''Courtney: '''Ale co to ma do rzeczy? '''Chris: '''Odmawiasz pytania? To może chcesz zamienić na wyzwanie? '''Courtney: Tak wyzwanie. Chris: '''To twoim wyzwaniem jest opowiedzeniem, co robiłaś wczorajszej nocy. '''Courtney: Ale tak nie można! To się wyklucza! Geoff: Nie wyklucza się. Duncan: Dawaj Courtney. Przecież i tak robiliśmy gorsze rzeczy w tym programie. Wszyscy (poza Bridgette i Gwen): '''Dawaj! Dawaj! '''Courtney: Ja...odmawiam! *zabiera czapke kurczaka i siada obok Sadie* Chris: Ojej jaka szkoda! To opowiem za ciebie! Chefie! *Chef przynosi ekran, na którym wyświetla się filmik z wczorajszej nocy* Chris: Nazwałem to...Wyznanie Courtney. Courtney: *w łazience* Co ja właściwie robię?! Dawaj, jesteś silną, niezależną kobietą. Nie potrzebujesz faceta. Ale on...nie! Już raz to zepsułam, nie chcę do tego wracać. *patrzy się na czaszkę* A może jednak chcę... Courtney (PZ): Jak Chris mógł to zrobić?! Jeszcze nagrywać w damskiej toalecie! Chris: '''Ojejku... *Courtney zawstydzona ucieka, a Pumy i Wilki patrzą się na zszkowanego Duncana* '''Duncan (PZ): '''Księżniczka znów coś do mnie czuje? Nie spodziewałem się tego. Cóż muszę jej z głowy wybić romanse! Ja jestem nastawiony na wygraną, a ona jest tylko ze mną w sojuszu. '''Bridgette (PZ): Chris tym razem przesadził, aby nagrywać Courtney? W dodatku w takim momencie? Geoff: Kolo, musisz z nią pogadać. Chris: '''Noah! Pytanie, czy wyzwanie? '''Noah: '''Co mi szkodzi. Pytanie. '''Noah (PZ): Odpowiem na pytanie, nieważne jakie by było. Potem mogę pomęczyć się z wyzwaniami lub założyć czapkę kurczaka. Chris: '''*wyciąga kartke* No Noah. Czy masz kochankę? '''Noah: Nie. Chris: Tak? A Sierra? Nie ładnie zdradzać swoją dziewczynę. Noah: '''Dla sprostowania. To ona odkąd się tutaj pojawiliśmy się na mnie uwzięła. Ciągle za mną łaziła, dręczyła. Miała na moim punkcie obsesję! Kiedyś była dla mnie nieszkodliwą dziwaczką, ale teraz to wariatka. Dobrze, że odpadła! '''Cody: '''Zgadzam się! '''Chris: Dobra...zaliczmy tę odpowiedź. Punkt dla Wilków. Owen: Stary, w porządku? Pierwszy raz widzę ciebie tak zirytowanego. Noah: '''Nieważne Owen. Najważniejsze, że mamy punkt. '''Chris: '''Bridgette. Prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Bridgette: '''Wyzwanie. '''Chris: Zjedz psią karmę. Owen: Doskonały wybór! Jest bardzo dobra! Chris: Na pewno nie chcesz zrezygnować? Bridgette (PZ): Bardzo chciałam zrezygnować, ale nie chciałam tracić punktu. *Bridgette zjada psią karmę* Chris: Ochyda! Ale wygląda to lepiej, niż jak Owen ją jadł! Geoff: Ohoho! Kochanie, całusy tylko jak umyjesz zęby! Chris: Duncan! Prawda, czy wyzwanie? Duncan: No wyzwanie, pytania są dla mięczaków. Duncan (PZ): Courtney jest wyjątkiem. Nie żeby coś. Chris: Podnieś Eve i przebiegnij z nią wokół nas. Krzycz, że to twoja żona. Duncan (PZ): '''To była jedna z dziwniejszych rzeczy, jaką w życiu robiłem. *Duncan wykonuje wyzwanie* '''Chris: '''Brawo Duncan! Punkt dla Pum. A teraz pora na Alejandro! Prawda, czy wyzwanie? '''Alejandro: Wybieram prawdę, nie mam nic do ukrycia. Leshawna (PZ): Poza zrzuceniem Katie z drzewa, okłamywaniem Sadie...wymieniać dalej? Chris: '''Jaką byś dziewczynę z tej wyspy zabrał na randkę i dlaczego? '''Alejandro: '''Sadie, ponieważ jest najpiękniejszą dziewczyną. Jest także inteligentna, słodka. '''Sadie: *rumieni się* Oh, Alejandro. Alejandro (PZ): Sadie, jaka ty jesteś naiwna. Chris: Cóż, zaliczam to. Teraz pora na Trenta. Prawda, czy wyzwanie? Trent (PZ): '''Chciałem zrezygnować, ale Alejandro mógłby to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie. Leshawna ma rację, trzeba znaleźć inny sposób. '''Trent: Wyzwanie. Chris: '''Pocałuj Gwen...z języczkiem. '''Cody (PZ): Czemu ludzie dostają fajne wyzwania, a ja musiałem robić za pastereczke?! Trent: Gwen, bo ja... Gwen: '''Spokojnie...to tylko wyzwanie, wiem. *całują się* '''Gwen (PZ): '''Eh...chciałam aby to trwało jak najdłużej. '''Trent (PZ): '''Muszę jej powiedzieć, że ten pocałunek to nie był dla mnie tylko wyzywaniem. '''Alejandro: Oh, jak uroczo... *w kolejnych wyzwaniach biorą udział Eva - masowanie Chef'a, Leshawna - jedzenie karalucha, Alejandro - wypicie szklanki słonej wody i Gwen - jedzenie wodorostów. W pytaniach Cody - kogo wywaliłby z drużyny i dlaczego, Noah - pocałuj łokieć Duncana i Owen - czy kiedyś zjadł coś co nie jest jedzeniem.* Chris: '''Remis? Nie no, tak nie może być. Ale mam pomysł. Eva! Leshawna! Wystąpcie na środek. Chef podaj im gumowe rurki. '''Owen: Mmm, te rurki wyglądają jak wata cukrowa. Geoff: '''Okej, tak raczej nie ma w prawdzie, czy wyzwaniu. '''Chris: '''Teraz to bez pytania, to ja rzucam wam wyzwanie. Wygra ta, która drugą dotknie pierwsza! '''Eva: Łatwizna. Leshawna: Czyżby gorylico? Eva: '''Coś ty powiedziała? '''Leshawna: Tylko mówię prawdę o tych drzewach, które powaliłaś ostatnio. Leshawna (PZ): '''Nic do Evy nie mam, zrobiłam to aby ją sprowokować. Jak dotknię mnie pierwsza, moja drużyna przegra. Przekonam Owena i Noaha aby głosowali na Alejandro. Głos Sadie nic nie znaczy, dzięki czemu pozbędziemy się go. '''Bridgette: '''Nie daj się sprowokować, Eva! '''Eva: '''Próbuję! *Leshawna robi uniki* '''Leshawna: '''Próbuj ile chcesz, ale nigdy takiej osoby jak ja nie walniesz. *Eva uderza ją gumową rurką* '''Chris: Super! Zwyciężyły...Eva! Eva co ty wyprawiasz?! Eva: Nigdy nie walniesz, tak? *Duncan i Geoff powstrzymują Eve przez kolejnym spoliczkowaniem Leshawny* Chris: '''Zabierzcie ją do obozowego szpitala! Pumy, mieliście szansę na wygraną. Ale Eva miała tylko Leshawnę dotknąć, a nie ją potem zbić. '''Alejandro: Wspaniale! To znaczy...ojej, Leshawna! Ale współczuję. Cody: To po co ja paradowałem w kietce? Gwen: '''Mam nadzieję, że Leshawna wyjdzie z tego. Eva jest niebezpieczna. '''Eva: Drużyno, ale to nie moja wina. To Leshawna mnie prowokowała. Normalnie bym tego nie zrobiła... Bridgette: Wybacz, ale nie jestem pewna. *Szybkie Pumy odchodzą, zostawiając Eve samą* *wieczór, wieczór ceremonia eliminacyjna* Chris: '''No Pumy, myślałem że ten dzień będzie spokojny. A tu proszę, Leshawna niedawno co odzyskała przytomność. Prawie wygraliście. Ale cóż, tak już bywa. Nie ma Courtney, chyba się ukrywa. *przychodzi Courtney i odwraca wzrok od Duncana* '''Chris: I jest komplet. Pianki lądują do...Duncana, Geoffa, Bridgette, Cody'ego i Gwen. Pozostały Courtney i Eva. Courtney...jesteś zagrożona, bo nie wykonałaś swojego zadania, A o Evie nie muszę nawet mówić. Nawet wiadomo kto zostaje...Courtney! Eva: '''*wstaje* Tak, ten jeden głos był ode mnie. Wybaczcie naprawdę. Serio, muszę się nauczyć panować nad moją agresją. Przeproście ode mnie Leshawne, czy coś. *idzie w stronę motorówki* '''Bridgette: '''Courtney. To była ta sprawa, dla której szukałaś mnie i Gwen? '''Courtney: Tak... Gwen: Jestem...w szoku. Bridgette: Jeżeli ci na nim zależy, powiedz mu. Courtney: Zrobiłam znów z siebie zakochaną idiotkę, pewnie nawet tak o mnie myśli! *ucieka* Gwen i Bridgette: '''Courtney! Zaczekaj! *obozowy szpital* '''Leshawna: '''Serio, mogłam nie prowokować Evy. Ale to było w intencjach naszej drużyny, chciałam aby Alejandro wyleciał. '''Trent: Na razie się tym nie przejmuj, najważniejsze abyś wróciła do zdrowia. Alejandro: '''Sprytne zagranie Leshawno, brawo. '''Trent: Co ty tu robisz? Alejandro: Mogę po tej wyspie chodzić bezkarnie. Co? Chciałaś abyśmy specjalnie przegrali? Będzie trochę dziwnie, jak w kolejnym wyzwaniu ciebie wyrzucą. Za sabotowanie drużyny! Leshawna: Nie zrobisz tego! Alejandro: '''Czyżby? Strzeżcie się, bo albo ty albo on wylecicie z tej wyspy? *opuszcza namiot* '''Chris: Kurczę! Ten dzień był taki ekscytujący! Czy duet Trenta i Leshawny da radę powstrzymać Alejandro? A może przystojny latynos ich pokona? Jak sobie Pumy poradzą bez Evy? Przekonacie się oglądając...Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 12 osób. *Odcinek jest nawiązaniem do odcinków takich jak m.in.: do odcinka 25 z pierwszego sezonu oraz odcinka 2 czwartego sezonu. *Zostaje wspomniana Sierra i Katie. *Czapki kurczaków nawiązywały do drugiego odcinka pierwszego sezonu. *Courtney nie brała udziału w głosowaniu. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli